


Those Who Favor Fire

by Storylandqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the incinerating heat of hell, it was the maddening feeling of embers being fanned into flames of lust and want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Favor Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SPN Femslash week '11 on tumblr.

She tasted like flames.

Her mouth was hot and her kisses burned, but it wasn’t the incinerating heat of hell, it was the maddening feeling of embers being fanned into flames of lust and want. It was sin in it’s dirtiest, most addictive form, slender hands running down her hips while she used her fingers to flick a pert nipple, swallowing the gasp released into her mouth.

She wondered if this was how a volcano felt, filled with molten heat that churned inside, waiting for an eruption that seemed to push closer with every desperate slide of tongue. Every touch of slim fingers felt like a trail of fire and Ruby wondered if she would have burn marks on her skin if she pulled away to check, if maybe Anna’s fingerprints on her body would turn to red, swirling paths of contact on her skin. 

She moves her hands up to twist her fingers in the tendrils of flame that passed as Anna’s hair and moved closer, hoping that being so close to something that was supposed to be so holy wouldn’t make her simply burn up, but the feeling was so damn good that she couldn’t resist the risk. Anna was a warmth that pierced her skin and sank inside of her, soothing ragged edges and inciting new levels of passion, and Ruby never would have become a Witch if she didn’t go after the things she wanted.

Biting at Anna’s lip as she pulled away, Ruby murmured “Clothes. Off.” Because while Anna had her shirt open thanks to Ruby’s insistent fingers, it wasn’t enough. Ruby wanted closer to her warmth, wanted to crawl inside her and bask in the heat that radiated from her as though she were an inferno.

Her mouth felt like fire and Ruby wanted more, couldn’t stop the desire. As she helped Anna pull her jeans down, it occurred to Ruby that she might not make it out of their encounter as anything more than a pile of dust because Anna was going to burn her away.

But that was okay, because Ruby was supposed to burn anyway, and she would always choose Anna to be her flame.


End file.
